Nicht ohne dich
by Salieri
Summary: Erst als Vegeta stirbt, merkt Son Goku, wie wichtig der Prinz der Saiyajin für ihn war. Aber was nun? Yaoi Vk
1. Prolog: Nie wieder gut.

_Prolog: Nie wieder gut._

Als ich den Raum betrete, bin ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nervös. Ich bin ein Saiyajin und eigentlich kenne ich keine Angst. Ich bin megastarken Feinden und unglaublichen Ereignissen stets furchtlos entgegengetreten. 

Aber dich so zu sehen ist beinah zu viel für mich. Du bist blass, dein Gesicht wirkt eingefallen. Dein Ki, sonst so unglaublich stark und aggressiv, ist wie ein schwaches Licht, ich kann fühlen, dass es von Minute zu Minute schwächer wird. 

„Hallo.", sage ich vorsichtig, ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst, obwohl du deine Augen geschlossen hast. 

„Ah. Kakarott.", kommt es von dir und du öffnest sie um mich anzusehen, während ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben deinem Bett setze. Deine Stimme ist dunkel, ich bin sicher, du bemühst dich, sie so klingen zu lassen wie immer. Aber du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich spüre, wie es um dich steht. Ich wüsste es auch, wenn da nicht all die Schläuche in deinem Körper wären, die Apparate, die deine Körperfunktionen überwachen, das ständige Piepsen, das mich gleichzeitig beruhigt und mir Angst macht. 

„Vejita. Wie fühlst du dich?", kommt es krächzend über meine Lippen. Spürst du, wie nahe es mir geht, dich so zu sehen? 

Du grinst mich an, wie ich es erwartet habe. Selbst jetzt bist du noch so unglaublich stark. „Mir ging es schon schlechter.", antwortest du mir. Das stimmt vielleicht sogar. Dafür ging es mir allerdings niemals schlechter in meinem Leben. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Das aus deinem Mund zu hören, erstaunt mich. 

Das schleichende Gefühl von Angst nistet sich in meinem Herzen ein. Deine Worte klingen nach Abschied. Du hast mich herbestellen lassen, um dich zu verabschieden. Und vielleicht auch, weil du sonst niemand mehr hast. Na gut, Trunks war hier, ich bin ihm auf dem Flur begegnet. Aber er ist inzwischen erwachsen, seine Familie wartet auf ihn. Vermutlich war auch Bra im Laufe des Vormittags hier. Aber sie arbeitet im Ausland, auch sie hatte vermutlich nicht viel Zeit für dich. Deine Kinder wissen nicht, wie es um dich steht, oder? Du warst schon immer ein Meister darin, deine Gefühle vor anderen abzuschirmen. Aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Du weißt, dass es zu Ende geht. Ich selbst muss es erst noch begreifen.

Nachdem ich selbst nichts sage, ergreifst du wieder das Wort. „Die Ärzte sagen, ich habe nicht mehr lange. Aber das weißt du sicher schon, Kakarott. Verflucht, und ich hatte gehofft, Saiyajin leben ewig!" Dein Galgenhumor zaubert ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Deine Stimme klingt so anders als sonst, als du hinzufügst: „Es ist schön, dass du gekommen bist, um dich zu verabschieden." 

Zum ersten Mal begreife ich wirklich, dass du mich verlassen wirst. Dass du sterben wirst. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich viele meiner Freunde sterben sehen. Bulma, Yamchu, Chichi,.. die Liste ist endlos lang. Aber bei keinem ist es mir so nahe gegangen wie bei dir jetzt. Wieso musst du sterben? Du bist ein Saiyajin! Du darfst nicht sterben! In all den Jahren warst du mir die einzige Stütze. Unsere wöchentlichen Treffen, das gemeinsame Training... das gab mir Kraft, alles zu ertragen. Hab ich dir das jemals gesagt? 

Auch ich habe gedacht, du würdest ewig leben. Aber ich dachte es wirklich. Menschen sterben. Das wusste ich. Aber du..? Du musst inzwischen über 100 Jahre alt sein, so wie ich auch. Wir haben beide aufgehört zu zählen, aber wir sind sehr alt. Und deine Zeit ist offensichtlich abgelaufen. Wie kann das bloß sein? Die Jahre sind so schnell vergangen...

Ich zwinge ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht aber es misslingt wahrscheinlich kläglich. „Gibst du so schnell auf? Ich dachte immer, der Saiyajin no Ouji würde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen?", sage ich und versuche, es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen. Aber es ist kein Witz. Du sollst kämpfen! Du darfst nicht aufgeben! 

„Ich wollte es auch sehr lange nicht wahrhaben. Aber jetzt, da ich nicht mal mehr aus eigener Kraft aufstehen kann, muss ich es wohl einsehen...", antwortest du und es zerreißt mir schier das Herz. Weißt du denn nicht, dass... 

Du versuchst, dich in einem Bett aufzurichten. Ich stehe sofort auf und helfe dir, stütze dich. Diesmal schubst du mich nicht beiseite. Vermutlich nur, weil du nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hast. Oh, Vegeta... Leise aber entschlossen höre ich deine Stimme an meinem Ohr: „Bring mich hier weg, Kakarott." 

Ich begreife sofort, was du von mir willst. Es hätte mich überrascht, wäre es nicht so gewesen. Du willst nicht hier im Krankenhaus sterben. Also deswegen hast du mich rufen lassen. Noch bevor ich dir geantwortet habe, fängst du an, die Schläuche mit brachialer Gewalt aus deinem Körper zu reißen. Blut tropft auf die Decke, auf einmal hört das Piepsen auf und weicht einem langgezogenen Piepton. Draußen werden Stimmen laut. Das Personal wird jede Minute hier auftauchen. Wenn ich dich fortbringen will, dann jetzt. Rasch lege ich meinen Arm um dich und überlege, wohin ich dich bringen könnte. 

Ich lege zwei Finger an die Stirn und sehe noch, wie die Tür aufgerissen wird. Dann verschwimmt das triste Krankenzimmer vor meinen Augen und macht der felsigen, mir wohl bekannten Landschaft Platz. 

Als ich auf dich runter sehe, bemerke ich dein Grinsen. Du hast diesen Ort natürlich auch wiedererkannt. Die Steinwüste, in der wir damals das erste Mal gegeneinander kämpften. Es scheint uns letztendlich immer wieder hierher zu ziehen. Hier haben wir in den letzten Jahren oft zusammen trainiert. Wir haben an diesem Ort deutlich unsere Spuren hinterlassen, tiefe Krater und unnatürliche Ausbuchtungen in den Felsen zeugen von unseren harten Zweikämpfen. „Ich wusste, dass du diesen Ort wählen würdest, Kakarott.", sagst du heiser. Wir sitzen auf einem hohen Felsvorsprung der uns Sicht auf die gesamte Umgebung gibt. Es ist schon spät, drüben am Horizont geht die Sonne bereits unter.

Staubiger Wind weht über uns hinweg und du hustest kraftlos. Dein Oberkörper ist gegen meinen gelehnt, ich stütze dich mit einem Arm, der andere liegt auf deiner Brust, die sich hektisch hebt und senkt. Hier draußen bist du der Witterung ausgesetzt, sie schwächt dich zusätzlich. Deine Ki-Signatur wird immer schwächer. Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, dich herzubringen? 

In dem Moment legt sich deine Hand auf meine und du sagst leise: „Danke für diesen letzten Freundschaftsdienst, Kakarott. Wenn du mir noch irgendwas zu sagen hast, dann solltest... du dich beeilen." 

Ich weiß. In meinem Kopf schwirren tausend Worte, aber als ich den Mund öffne, kommt nichts heraus. Ich habe dir noch so viel zu sagen. Vor allem eins. Es ist meine letzte Chance, es dir zu sagen, aber wage ich es? Ich drückte dich fester an mich, lege meinen Kopf auf deinen und die Worte die ich spreche, kommen direkt aus meinem Herzen: „Geh nicht." 

Ich höre dein kraftloses Lachen. „Ich habe doch noch nie auf dich gehört, Kakarott. Warum denkst du, ich fange jetzt damit an?" Deine Worte sind jetzt abgehackt, ich merke, dass du versuchst, dich am Leben festzuhalten. Aber die Krankheit ist stärker. 

Ich muss es dir sagen, bevor es zu spät ist. Gleich ist es für immer zu spät. „Vejita, ich.." Ich zögere. 

Und dann sagst du: „Die Ewigkeit wird... wird... ziemlich einsam sein... ohne dich, Kakarott.." Ich spüre, wie eine bittere Träne über meine Wange rollt und auf dein Gesicht tropft. „_Heulsuse." _

Am Horizont ist die Sonne bereits zur Hälfte hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Mit deinen schwarzen Augen siehst du zu, wie der Tag zu Ende geht. Mit jedem Sonnenstrahl verschwindet auch deine Lebensenergie. 

Ich spüre, wie dein Licht verlöscht. 

Und es zerreißt mein Herz. Ich muss es dir sagen, aber dann geht alles so schnell. Der Augenblick brennt sich in mein Gedächtnis, ich werde nicht ein Detail dieser Szene jemals wieder vergessen können. Dein Atem wird schwächer. 

Noch nie im Leben habe ich mich so hilflos gefühlt. Ich will dir noch so viel sagen. Vor allem aber will ich dir ins Gesicht schreien, dass du mich nicht verlassen sollst. Will dich anbrüllen, dich zur Vernunft bringen, dir beweisen dass du noch nicht sterben kannst, DARFST! 

Denn ich liebe dich. 

Ein letztes Mal drückst du meine Hand und dann sagst du gequält: „Vergiss nicht, Kakarott... was uns.. nicht umbringt... macht uns stärker." Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gesagt hast. Großer Gott, warst du schon immer so... zynisch? Vermutlich. Ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen. Aber dann.. 

Am Horizont verschwindet die Sonne endgültig hinter der Bergkette und mit ihr verlöscht dein Ki endgültig. 

Auf einmal hebt sich deine Brust unter meiner Hand nicht mehr. Deine Augen sind geschlossen. Ein Windstoß fegt über die Ebene und reißt die Tränen, die jetzt endlich ungehemmt fallen, von meinem Gesicht. Du bist tot. Ich werde dich nie, niemals mehr wiedersehen. Und ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. 

Ich schreie meinen Schmerz in die angebrochene Nacht hinein. Es wird nie mehr so sein wie es war.  

Nie wieder gut. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Mein erster egoistischer Wunsch._"


	2. Mein erster egoistischer Wunsch.

_Kapitel 1: Mein erster egoistischer Wunsch. _

Einsam saß Kakarott auf dem Felsen, sah zu, wie der Himmel im Osten langsam heller wurde. Bald würde sie Sonne aufgehen. Er saß hier schon seit Stunden, so wie unzählige Male zuvor, seitdem Vegeta gestorben war. Früher hatten sie gekämpft an diesem Ort, verbissene Zweikämpfe ausgetragen, nur um einander danach die Hand zu reichen und sich über den guten Kampf zu freuen. Alles was ihm jetzt noch blieb, war hier zu sitzen und in den Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, die dieser Ort in ihm wachrief. 

Er hasste diese steinerne Wüste. Vegeta war hier gestorben. Keine Erinnerung konnte schmerzvoller sein. Gleichzeitig kam er nicht von ihr los. Nachdem Vegeta gestorben war, war ihm erst bewusst geworden, dass es keine Fotos gab. Nicht einmal Erinnerungsstücke. Vegeta hatte nie viel besessen, es gab nichts persönliches, das er zurückgelassen hätte. 

Son Goku konnte sich an nichts klammern, außer an diesen Ort. 

Erst seit diesen wenigen Wochen, seit Vegeta's Tod, war ihm bewusst, was es hieß, einsam zu sein. Früher, nach dem Tod seines Großvaters hatte er allein gelebt, aber damals war es etwas anderes gewesen. Jetzt, obwohl ihn seine Söhne noch manchmal besuchten, spürte er die Leere und die Einsamkeit wie niemals zuvor. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. 

Erst jetzt hatte er begriffen, wie wichtig die Gesellschaft des letzten Saiyajin ihm gewesen war. Wie sehr Vegeta die Leere in seinem Herzen nach dem Tod von Chichi ausgefüllt hatte. Und er hatte erkennen müssen, wie viel mehr ihn der Tod des anderen Saiyajin getroffen hatte als damals der seiner Frau. Aber zu spät hatte er erkannt, was Vegeta ihm bedeutete. Und er hatte es ihm nie sagen können. 

Zeit seines Lebens hatte Son Goku niemals an sich gedacht. Er hatte immer für andere gekämpft, und er war damit glücklich gewesen. Doch zum ersten mal hatte er einen Wunsch, der nicht selbstlos war. Und der war, Vegeta wiedersehen zu können. Was für eine Ironie, dass Shenlong ihm diesen Wunsch nicht hatte erfüllen können. Son Goku hatte es vorher gewusst, trotzdem hatte er die Dragonballs gesammelt und den Drachen gerufen. Es hatte nichts genützt. Shenlong konnte nur Tote erwecken, die keines natürlichen Todes gestorben waren. 

Er hatte eingesehen, dass Vegeta niemals mehr zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Und deswegen hatte er entschieden, den anderen Weg zu wählen. Wenn Vegeta nicht zurückkehren konnte, würde er eben zu ihm kommen! 

In der erdrückenden Einsamkeit des felsigen Grabes stand Son Goku auf und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Umgebung. Er stand auf dem selben Felsen, auf dem Vegeta gestorben war. Dann schloss er die Augen und murmelte: „Vegeta, ich komme." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verwandelte sich in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin. Aber anstatt jetzt aufzuhören, sammelte er immer mehr Kraft, so lange, bis nichts mehr an Ressourcen übrig war. Und er richtete diese Kraft gegen sich. Mit einem Schrei hob er vom Boden ab, als sich seine eigene, unbändige Energie gegen ihn wandte, und dann hüllte ihn die Dunkelheit ein, wie schon zweimal zuvor. 

Als sein Sohn, angelockt durch den Energieanstieg, einige Minuten später in der Wüste auftauchte, fand er nur noch den leblosen Körper seines Vaters. 

Übergangslos fand sich Son Goku vor Enma Daio, dem König der Unterwelt wieder. Nun, er kannte das ja. Enma sah vorwurfsvoll auf ihn herab. „Goku, was tust du hier? Deine Zeit war noch nicht abgelaufen! Langsam wirst du hier unten Stammgast, was?" 

Son Goku konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Der Herr der Unterwelt schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf. „Du machst auch wirklich nur Schwierigkeiten. Aber na ja, du kennst ja den Weg. Deine Frau wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen." 

„Enma Daio-sama, ich bin nicht hier, um in den Himmel zu kommen. Ich habe eine Bitte an euch!", sagte Son Goku, plötzlich ziemlich nervös. Diese Sache war so unglaublich wichtig für ihn. 

Enma runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Bitte? Schieß los, Junge!" 

Son Goku holte tief Luft und sagte dann einfach: „Ich möchte, dass ihr Vegeta in den Himmel lasst!" 

Der Herr der Unterwelt war erst mal baff, während seine beiden Angestellten ziemlich entsetzt dreinschauten. Vermutlich veranlasste allein die Tatsache, dass _Son Goku_ diese Bitte gestellt hatte, Enma dazu, in seinem Buch zu blättern. „Vegeta, Vegeta... ist das nicht dieser Saiyajin, der damals... ah ja, da haben wir ihn! Hmm." Er runzelte die Stirn, während er über Vegetas Taten las. „Der hat aber eine Menge angestellt. Ich weiß ja, dass er sich zum Schluss gebessert hat, aber..." Er schüttelte schließlich seinen Kopf. „Tut mir leid, da kann ich nichts machen. Er hat zu viele Lebewesen getötet." 

Obwohl er diese Antwort erwartet hatte, funkelte Son Goku den Herrn der Unterwelt an. „Er hat es nicht verdient, in der Hölle zu schmoren! Er hat geholfen, die Erde zu retten, ohne seine Idee hätte Boo das ganze Universum zerstört! Er hatte sich geändert, er sollte jetzt bei seiner Frau sein, und..." _Und bei mir. _Son Goku verstummte, als er den unerweichlichen Blick Enma's sah. „Das ist nicht fair.", murmelte er verzweifelt. 

Enma seufzte. „Du weißt nicht, was er alles getan hat, Goku. So einfach lassen sich solche Taten nicht aus der Welt schaffen." 

Gepackt von plötzlicher Wut schrie Goku: „Dann tut es für mich! Ich habe die Erde, sogar das Universum unzählige Male gerettet! Und ich habe niemals etwas dafür verlangt, das wisst ihr! Jetzt habe ich nur diesen einen Wunsch und ihr wollt meine Bitte abschlagen?" Er mäßigte seinen Ton und fügte traurig hinzu: „Das ist mein erster und einziger egoistischer Wunsch, Enma Daio-sama. Gebt mir Vegeta zurück, ich bitte euch!" 

Der Herr der Unterwelt seufzte schwer. „Es tut mir leid, Goku. Aber das kann ich nicht. Die Hölle ist nicht das, was du vielleicht denkst. Er muss nicht leiden. Er durfte sogar seinen Körper behalten. Aber du kannst ihm nicht helfen, Goku. Geh zu deiner Familie." Enma schaute rüber zum Tor das in den Himmel führte, und als Goku seinem Blick folgte, sah er dort Chichi, seinen Großvater, Bulma und viele andere alte Freunde stehen. Sie warteten auf ihn. 

Son Goku machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Chichi lächelte. Aber dann hielt er inne. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er konnte Vegeta nicht einfach so vergessen und da unten verrotten lassen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Er war ein Saiyajin und er gab niemals auf. Vegeta durfte also nicht in den Himmel. Aber niemand hatte gesagt, dass er nicht in die Hölle durfte. Oder? „Enma Daio-sama!", rief er. „Ich kann nicht in den Himmel! Wenn du mir Vegeta nicht zurückbringst, dann suche ich ihn eben selbst. Schick mich in die Hölle!" 

„WAAAAS?" kreischte Chichi von drüben. „Goku, was sagst du denn da?" 

Son Goku ignorierte sie und schaute den Herrn der Unterwelt fragend an. Der nickte langsam und antwortete: „Es steht dir frei, zu gehen wohin du willst. Aber ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle gut überlegen. Du kannst natürlich jederzeit in den Himmel, aber ich denke nicht dass du zurückkommst, wenn du erst mal dort unten warst." 

Goku grinste zuversichtlich. „Ich war schon einmal da, nämlich als ich vom Schlangenpfad gefallen bin. Ich gehe da runter und finde Vegeta. Und wenn ich eine Möglichkeit finde, dann bringe ich ihn mit." Er schaute rüber zu Chichi und verbeugte sich. „Gomen, Chichi. Ich muss das tun. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." 

Nachdem er seinen Freunden einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte er sich um und schritt geradewegs auf das Portal zu, das auch Vegeta nach seinem Tod durchschritten hatte. Den Weg in die Hölle. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Auf der Suche_"


	3. Auf der Suche

_Kapitel 2: Auf der Suche_

Son Goku wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war und nach Vegeta suchte. Das war der einzige fühlbare Unterschied zum Himmel... Zeit schien hier keine Bedeutung zu haben. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren, vielleicht war er schon seit Wochen unterwegs, vielleicht war er auch gerade erst angekommen. 

Ansonsten war die Hölle genauso, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Eine Landschaft mit blutroten Seen und einem immer wolkenbedeckten Himmel (über den man nicht hinauskam, wie er sich dank seinem Fall vom Schlangenpfad damals schmerzhaft erinnerte). Da Goku sich hier nicht auskannte, war er einfach in irgendeine Richtung gegangen, immer weiter und weiter, hatte jeden dem er begegnet war nach Vegeta gefragt. 

Irgendwann hatte er sogar Piccolo getroffen, der seinen Augen kaum getraut hatte. Dass auch ausgerechnet er hier in der Hölle war, war sicher schwer zu glauben. Aber Son Goku hatte keine Zeit zum Plaudern gehabt. 

Nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Piccolo, der ihm versprochen hatte, nach Vegeta Ausschau zu halten, hatte Son Goku längst wieder jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, und tappte durch die ewig gleiche, öde Landschaft. Er kam mal wieder an einer Reihe von Häusern vorbei, da sagte plötzlich jemand: „Kakarott!" Son Goku blieb stehen. Einen winzigen Moment lang glaubte er, Vegeta gefunden zu haben, denn wer sonst sollte ihn wohl so nennen? Dann aber begriff er, dass die Stimme nicht zu Vegeta gehört hatte und schaute sich alarmiert um. 

Hinter einem der Häuser trat eine nur allzu bekannte Gestalt hervor, und Goku seufzte. Brolly. Diesmal allerdings ohne den hässlichen Goldschmuck oder seinen Vater/Wärter. „Brolly, was... was willst du?" 

Es kam keine Antwort. Goku ahnte natürlich, dass der legendäre Super-Saiyajin nicht nur gekommen war, um sich mit ihm über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten. Er hatte so was sogar befürchtet, aber dass gleich sein wahrscheinlich stärkster Feind hier aufgetaucht war, um ihn zu vernichten... das war irgendwie ungünstig. Er war nicht rechtmäßig hier in der Hölle, deswegen galten für ihn die gleichen Bedingungen wie damals für den toten Vegeta auf dem Planet der Kaioshins. _Du bist schon tot. Wenn du nochmal stirbst, hörst du auf zu existieren. In jeder Welt! _

Na das fing ja gut an! 

Andererseits war ein Kampf vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. So würde vielleicht auch Vegeta angezogen werden, Goku wusste ja, dass der Prinz sich nur ungern einen guten Kampf entgehen ließ. Also verdrehte er die Augen und hoffte, mit dem dreifachen Super-Saiyajin gegen Brolly ankommen zu können. Er verwandelte sich und als sein Gegner es ihm gleichtat musste er erkennen, dass auch Brolly Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Verdammt. 

Der Kampf dauerte bereits seit einer schieren Ewigkeit an (aber Goku wusste ja, dass er seinem Zeitgefühl in dieser Welt nicht trauen konnte). Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er festgestellt dass Brolly inzwischen genauso stark war wie er, er war auch ein dreifacher Super-Saiyajin. Großartig. 

Vielleicht war Brolly sogar besser. 

Denn irgendwann fand sich Son Goku flach auf dem Boden wieder nach einem verheerenden Faustschlag seines Gegners. Und am Himmel über ihm bereitete Brolly einen vernichtenden Ki-Blast vor. 

Son Goku versuchte, sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, aber sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Gut, dann würde er den Ki Blast eben mit einem Kamehameha erwidern! Er hob mühsam die Hände und wollte gerade anfangen, da wurde Brolly unerwartet von irgendwas getroffen und fiel erst mal wie ein Stein vom Himmel. 

Goku war erst mal verwundert über die plötzliche Wendung, da sagte eine dunkle Stimme: „Ich wollte meinen Sinnen nicht trauen, Kakarott! Was bei den sieben Höllen von Vegeta-sei MACHST du hier?" 

Erleichtert ließ sich Son Goku nach hinten sinken und fing an zu grinsen. Brolly fing sich wie aus dem Nichts einen Tritt der sich gewaschen hatte und flog wieder über den Himmel, diesmal in eine andere Richtung. Und der neue Kämpfer sagte laut: „Warum muss ich eigentlich dauernd kommen und deinen Arsch retten, Kakarott?" 

Son Goku lachte. „Vejita." 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Zwei Seelen in meiner Brust_"


	4. Zwei Seelen in meiner Brust

_Kapitel 3: Zwei Seelen in meiner Brust_

Der Prinz landete neben Son Goku auf dem Boden und sah nicht ohne Schadenfreude auf ihn herab. „Irgendwie gefällt mir das. Der große Held, hilflos am Boden.", feixte er, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Kannst du aufstehen?" 

„Denkst du, ich würde hier so rumliegen, wenn ich das könnte?", fragte Son Goku spöttisch. 

Vegeta neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah so aus, als würde er gleich eine fiese Bemerkung dazu machen, aber es kam dann doch nichts von ihm, statt dessen streckte er Goku die Hand entgegen und zog ihn in die Höhe. Goku strauchelte und Vegeta legte eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb um ihn zu stützen. Einen winzigen Moment lang vergaß Son Goku den Kampf und war einfach nur unendlich froh, wieder die Arme seines Prinzen zu spüren. 

Irgendwo im Hintergrund hatte auch Brolly sich aus der Erde gegraben und machte sich bereit für einen weiteren Angriff. „Und, wie sieht's aus?", fragte Vegeta. „Du musst bloß drei Schritte schaffen." 

„Drei.. Schritte?", wiederholte Son Goku verständnislos. 

Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. „Fuu-sion?", fragte er betont langsam, so als würde er mit einem Idioten sprechen. 

Ein wenig peinlich berührt murmelte Goku: „Ach soo..." Dann nickte er entschlossen und fügte hinzu: „Das schaff ich." 

„Großartig!", rief Vegeta und im nächsten Moment waren die stützenden Arme verschwunden und Goku wäre beinahe gestürzt. Mit Mühe und Not hielt er sich aufrecht, während Vegeta ein paar Schritte weiter weg auf dem Boden aufkam. Eigentlich war Goku überrascht. Es war erste mal, dass Vegeta von sich aus die Fusion vorschlug [in meiner story hat Dragonball GT nie stattgefunden]. Und das noch BEVOR er halbtot am Boden gelandet war...

Vielleicht hatte die Hölle ihn doch etwas Demut gelehrt...?

Vegeta schoss ein Big Bang Attack auf Brolly ab und rief dann: „Was ist jetzt, Kakarott? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, oder meinst du, ich fusioniere mit einem drittklassigen Nichtsnutz wie dir nur so zum Spaß?" 

Son Goku senkte den Kopf und seufzte. _Wohl doch nicht. _Er richtete sich auf und brachte seinen angeschlagenen Körper mühsam in Position. „Ich bin bereit, Vejita!" 

Und es schallte über die trostlose Landschaft der Hölle: „Fuuuuu... sion! HA!" Ein strahlendes Licht, ein Wirbel aus Farben, Formen und Gedanken, und dann... 

Unglaubliche, gewaltige Kraft durchfloss ihn, fast genauso mächtig wie damals im Kampf gegen Boo. Er hatte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, in seinen Fingerspitzen genug Macht zu haben, das ganze Universum zu beherrschen. Mühelos könnte er diesen Planeten greifen, besitzen, zerstören... 

Aber da waren diese zwei Seelen in seiner Brust, zwei Teile eines Ganzen, die ihn im Gleichgewicht hielten. Auf der einen Seite war die gnadenlose Bereitschaft, zu töten, auf der anderen der Wille, Leben zu schützen, zu erhalten. Ein Wunsch nach grenzenloser Macht gegenüber der Selbstaufopferung für andere. Licht und Finsternis, Geduld und Wut, Stärke und Intelligenz. 

Und trotz dieser Gegensätze war seine zweigespaltene Seele unendlich erfüllt, vollständig. Die beiden Parteien kämpften nicht gegeneinander, sie brachten einander in Einklang, ergänzten sich. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. 

Eine einzige Sache hatten beide Seiten gemein: die unbändige Lust, zu kämpfen. 

Und als Brolly in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte, bereit zum Kampf, vergaß Gogeta alle Zweifel, die durch die Fusion sowieso schon in weite Ferne gerückt waren, und stürzte sich seinem Gegner entgegen. Er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nur eine halbe Stunde anhalten würde. Aber tief in ihm drin, ganz weit unten, sagte eine Stimme: _Ich wünschte, es würde für immer so bleiben. _

Brolly hatte keine Chance gegen Gogeta gehabt. Der Kampf war schnell vorbei gewesen und danach hatte der fusionierte Saiyajin sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, andere Höllenbewohner zu erschrecken oder zu ärgern. Er genoss diesen Zustand absoluter Einigkeit mit sich selbst. Zum ersten mal musste er nicht den ewigen Selbstzweifeln Vegetas standhalten, denn Son Goku's Fröhlichkeit hatte sie weggewischt. Zum ersten Mal konnte er sie Sorge um die Zukunft, um seine Freunde, um die Sicherheit der Welt vergessen, denn der andere Teil seiner Seele sagte: Ist mir doch egal was mit denen passiert. 

Wieder wünschte er sich, es könnte ewig so bleiben. 

Aber die Erfülltheit war nicht von Dauer. Irgendwann machte es POPP und dann war Son Goku wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken, _so allein_... 

Erstaunlicherweise war sein Körper bereits fast vollständig genesen, er hatte nur noch ein paar blaue Flecken. Tja, das war das gute daran, tot zu sein. Er seufzte, und versuchte, die plötzliche Leere in seinem Geist zu ignorieren und Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Gedanken zu bringen. 

„Hättest du jetzt wohl die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was du hier machst?", kam eine raue Stimme von der Seite und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Son Goku riss den Kopf hoch. _Ooooh... Vejita!! _Für einen Moment hatte er beinahe vergessen, wo er war und weswegen er gekommen war. Vegeta, der in seinen Armen gestorben war, stand jetzt leibhaftig vor ihm, so schön wie damals, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass über seinem Kopf der leuchtende Heiligenschein schwebte. 

Unbändige Freude durchströmte Son Goku und ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzte er auf Vegeta zu und schlag seine Arme um ihn für eine innige Umarmung. „Mann, hab ich dich vermisst, Vejita!", murmelte er. 

Einen Moment lang war der andere viel zu perplex, um sich zu wehren. Dann schob er den jüngeren von sich und motzte: „Meine Güte, Kakarott! Ist dir das nicht peinlich?" Er hielt den anderen auf Abstand, schaute ihn ernst an und fragte: „Kakarott! Was _tust_ du hier?" 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Der unmögliche Kuss_"

***

_Übrigens wurde mir eine meiner Fanfics vor kurzem von einer gewissen Nami aka janine Plaga geklaut. Ich möchte NICHT dass irgendwer meine fanfics wo veröffentlicht. Nami hat Ärger gekriegt und alle anderen die das wagen, kriegen AUCH ÄRGER!!!!_


	5. Der unmögliche Kuss

Kapitel 4: Der unmögliche Kuss 

Son Goku wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was sollte er Vegeta antworten, wie sollte er es ihm erklären? Er konnte ja schlecht einfach sagen: _Ich bin hier weil ich dich liebe und lieber mit dir in der Hölle schmore als die Ewigkeit im Himmel zu sein. _

Andererseits war er ja auch gekommen, um endlich diese drei Worte, die ihm irgendwie nie über die Lippen kommen wollten, auszusprechen.

Entschlossen sah er Vegeta an, schaute direkt in dessen Augen. Der Prinz blinzelte überrascht, er war auf die plötzliche Entschlossenheit sichtlich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. „Weil ich dich vermisst habe!", erklärte Son Goku. _Weil ich nicht ohne dich leben konnte. _

Der ältere runzelte die Stirn. „Weil du mich _vermisst _hast?", wiederholte er verwirrt. „Heißt das, du bist freiwillig hier, in der Hölle?" Goku nickte wortlos und Vegeta schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Aber warum? Ich meine... wieso????" 

Son Goku wusste darauf keine Antwort. Außer: „Ich wollte bei dir sein." 

Vegeta schien das alles gar nicht so recht zu begreifen. Natürlich nicht. Jemand wie er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, für einen anderen so ein Opfer zu bringen. Schließlich fragte er: „Und wie bist du gestorben?" 

„Ich hab mich in die Luft gesprengt, so wie du damals.", antwortete Goku.

„Ein neuer Feind? Hast du ihn besiegt und bist jetzt zum Märtyrer geworden?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch. 

Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich konnte ohne dich nicht leben." 

Vegeta riss die Augen auf und wurde kreidebleich. „Wie bitte?? Ich hör wohl nicht recht! Kakarott, was hat das zu bedeuten?" 

„Vegeta, ich..." Goku machte einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu, der wich aber sofort zurück. Das verunsicherte den jüngeren, er suchte unentschlossen nach den richtigen Worten. _Vegeta, ich liebe dich! Du hast mir gefehlt! Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein! _Er schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen, für ihn zählten mehr Taten. Und für Vegeta auch. 

Dieser Gedanke war es schließlich, der ihn dazu veranlasste, nicht weiter nach Worten zu ringen sondern Vegeta wortlos zu beweisen, was er für ihn fühlte. Goku machte einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu und wieder wich der zurück. Diesmal blieb der jüngere Saiyajin aber nicht stehen. Vegeta wich zurück, solange, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen stieß. Er sagte nichts, aber in seinen Augen stand Verwirrung, ein Aufflackern von Unsicherheit. 

Son Goku ließ sich selbst keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er stützte seine Hände an dem Felsen ab, schloss die Augen und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Die Zeit blieb stehen. 

Son Goku küsste Vegeta. 

Und auf einmal waren sie einander so nah. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig. Saiyajin waren Telepathen, das wusste Son Goku inzwischen, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Kuss so etwas bewirken konnte. Er spürte Gefühle; Verwirrung, Ablehnung, Wärme, und irgendwo darunter _Angst_. Aber Vegeta wehrte sich nicht. 

Irgendwann öffnete Son Goku widerwillig seine Augen, sah dass Vegeta sie fest zusammengekniffen hatte, und dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Die emotionale Verbindung wurde schwächer, aber sie erlosch nicht mehr und Goku erkannte, dass sie schon immer da gewesen war. Son Goku konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. 

Vegeta aber lächelte nicht. 

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er und versuchte sichtlich, wütend zu klingen. Er erholte sich schnell von dem Schrecken und wischte sich betont über die Lippen, um den anderen zu verletzen. 

Goku holte tief Luft, schaute dem anderen tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ich liebe dich." 

Vegeta verlor den letzten Rest an Fassung, seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm. „Du tust WAS?", fragte er entgeistert. Sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite, er starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts. Aber er schien zu keinem Ergebnis zu kommen, denn er schüttelte schließlich seinen Kopf und fauchte Goku an: „Warum sagst du so was?? Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?" 

„Nein, ich sage die Wahrheit.", murmelte Goku. Er war nicht annähernd so gelassen wie es den Anschein haben mochte, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, Vegeta's unvermeidlichem Ausbruch mit Ruhe entgegenzutreten. 

Denn inzwischen wusste er, warum Vegeta so extrem reagierte. Er hatte ja genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht, um ihn und seine Beweggründe verstehen zu lernen. Vegeta hatte nie gelernt, dass man ihn auch einfach nur um seiner selbst willen lieben könnte. Er hatte nie gelernt, die Liebe eines anderen zu akzeptieren und einfach anzunehmen, weder in seiner Kindheit als Saiyajinprinz noch auf dem Schiff von Freezer. Er hatte nur gelernt seine Gefühle abzuschirmen. 

Im Grunde seines Herzens hatte Vegeta Angst vor Nähe, vor der Zuneigung anderer. Und Vegeta reagierte, wie Goku es erwartet hatte. „Du spinnst ja, Kakarott! Ich verzieh mich, du kannst von mir aus hier versauern, du Schwachkopf!" 

Son Goku war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und bevor Vegeta in die Luft abheben konnte, preschte er vor und stieß den anderen gegen den Felsen. Er packte dessen Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen die steinerne Wand. „Oh nein, diesmal wirst du nicht davonlaufen!!" 

Nächstes Kapitel: "_So, wie du bist."_


	6. So, wie du bist.

_Kapitel 5: So, wie du bist. _

Einen Moment lang versuchte Vegeta noch, sich zu befreien und zu wehren, dann gab er seinen Widerstand auf und starrte Son Goku aus brennenden Augen an. „Und? Willst du mich ewig hier festhalten?", fragte er wütend. 

Son Goku seufzte unhörbar. „Nein. Ich möchte nur, dass du hierbleibst." 

„Fein, ich bleibe. Lass mich jetzt los, bevor ich wirklich ungemütlich werde!" 

Goku löste seinen Griff und Vegeta warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als er sich die Handgelenke rieb. „Hättest du jetzt wohl die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was das soll? Dieses beschissene Liebesgequatsche meine ich, schau doch nicht so blöd!" 

Verbissen versuchte Son Goku die Beleidigungen wie üblich einfach zu ignorieren, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. Er war immerhin nur hier, weil er Vegeta hatte wiedersehen wollen. Er hatte ja nicht erwartet, dass der andere ihm dafür dankbar sein würde, aber er hatte es sich nicht so vorgestellt, herzukommen um sich solche Sachen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen! 

„Vejita bitte.", versuchte er es ruhig. „Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich bin bloß hier weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, ich wollte nicht ohne dich in den Himmel! Der Tag als du gestorben bist, war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens!" 

Vegeta wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Er schaute hilflos nach links und rechts, und sagte schließlich heiser: „Na fein. Ich liebe dich aber _nicht_! Kö-könntest du aufhören, mich zu so anzusehen?" 

_Warum reißt du mir nicht gleich das Herz aus der Brust? _

Son Goku kämpfte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und antwortete: „Das macht mir nichts. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Mit deinen Schwächen und Stärken. Egal was du auch tust, du wirst für mich nie weniger wert sein." 

Die Augen des Saiyajinprinzen weiteten sich und Son Goku konnte sehen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. 

Haltlos sackte Vegeta in sich zusammen und Goku konnte ihn im letzten Moment noch auffangen. Mit dem schweren Körper des anderen Saiyajin ging er in die Knie, und fragte leise: „Aber was ist denn?" 

„Kakarott..." Die Hand des Prinzen legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf, grub sich in sein wildes Haar. „Sag so etwas nie wieder." Unsanft zog Vegeta ihn an sich heran und umarmte ihn. Goku verstand nicht, was hier vorging. Standen Vegeta's Worte nicht im Widerspruch zu seinen Taten? Aber dann verwarf er diese Gedanken und drückte den anderen an sich und genoss einfach den Moment der Wärme. 

Ganz leise hörte er: „Danke." 

Dann begriff Vegeta wohl, was er da machte, und stieß Son Goku unsanft von sich. Ehe Son Goku auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, sagte Vegeta: „Lass uns nie mehr davon reden." So, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen, stand Vegeta auf und zog auch Son Goku in die Höhe. „Los, Kakarott. Gehen wir." 

„Wohin?" 

„Zu Enma Daio, du Blöd... _Kakarott_. Wir gehen zu Enma Daio und dann wirst du gefälligst zurück in den Himmel gehen, wo du hingehörst!" 

Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh aber nicht ohne dich!" 

„Oh doch, das wirst du! Und wenn ich deinen Arsch persönlich dorthin katapultieren muss!!" 

„Was interessiert es dich, ob ich im Himmel bin oder nicht? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", erkundigte Goku sich fröhlich und erntete dafür einen vernichtenden Blick. 

„Natürlich _nicht,_ baka. Los jetzt, gehen wir." Und damit hob er ab in den Himmel, zischte pfeilschnell davon. 

Goku seufzte leise, noch immer etwas verwirrt von Vegeta's eigenartiger Reaktion. Aber jetzt hatte er doch Hoffnung, denn was er da von Vegeta gefühlt hatte, war eindeutig Zuneigung gewesen, nein, vielleicht sogar noch mehr... oder? Er zuckte die Schultern, erst mal war es wichtiger, die Dinge hier zu klären, danach würde er den Gefühlen des Prinzen auf den Grund gehen. Er stieß sich ab und tat es dann dem anderen gleich, raste wie ein irrer über den Himmel, Vegeta hinterher. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Herzensentscheidung"_


	7. Herzensentscheidung

Kapitel 6: Herzensentscheidung 

Dank ihrer Saiyajin-Kräfte dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie am Pfad der Toten ankamen. Bis zur Pforte in Enma Daios „Büro" waren es jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte, und Vegeta marschierte natürlich geradewegs darauf zu. 

Goku landete hinter ihm und packte ihn am Arm. „Vejita, warte. Wir müssen reden." 

„Was gibt's da noch zu reden?", erkundigte der andere sich. „Wir gehen jetzt da rein und dann bewegst du deinen Arsch in den Him-" 

„NEIN!", rief Goku und Vegeta verstummte. Leiser fügte der jüngere hinzu: „Ich geh nicht ohne dich." 

Vegeta schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so? Ich bin nicht ohne Grund hier in der Hölle, baka. Ich habe _getötet_, ich war grausamer als du Naivling es dir in deinen schlimmsten Fantasien ausmalen könntest! Was denkst du, wie ich zum Super-Saiyajin wurde? Ich hatte ein reines, böses Herz!" 

„Die Betonung liegt auf _hatte_!", antwortete Son Goku. „Du warst vielleicht mal böse, aber doch jetzt nicht mehr! Du hast dich geändert, das muss auch zählen!" 

„Sag das nicht mir sondern Enma Daio.", knurrte Vegeta. „So oder so, er hat entschieden und er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Nur weil ich hier in der Hölle verrotten muss, musst du das noch lange nicht. Also los, geh schon!!! Verschwinde!" 

Son Goku strauchelte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen aber er kämpfte sie nieder. 

Vegeta knurrte ihn böse an und schrie: „Bist du schwerhörig oder was? Hau ab! _Geh, und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken!!_"

Son Goku verlor die Fassung und schrie zurück: „Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du mich unbedingt loswerden willst? Bist du lieber allein als die Ewigkeit mit mir zu verbringen??" Jetzt sackte er doch in die Knie und etwas lief über seine Wangen, tropfte auf den Boden. Allein der Gedanke, dass Vegeta lieber allein war als mit ihm zu sein, tat so unglaublich weh, so weh... 

Ein schlang seine Arme um sich selbst und weinte, ließ all die Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen einfach raus. Eine schiere Ewigkeit lang kniete er allein auf dem Boden, glaubte schon, Vegeta sei längst fort, angewidert von seinem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch. 

Da hörte er die weiche Stimme vor sich: „_Baka_." Erstaunt hob er seinen Kopf und sah vor sich das gar nicht mehr so böse Gesicht des Prinzen, der bei ihm kniete. Für einen Moment sah er etwas... konnte es sein, dass Vegeta gelächelt hatte? Dann sagte der: „Du warst mein einziger Freund auf der Erde, Kakarott. So ungern ich das zugebe, ich respektiere dich und ich... habe... dich... gern..." Goku musste gegen seinen Willen lachen, weil es Vegeta so schwer fiel, das zuzugeben. Dann fuhr der andere fort: „Du gehörst nicht hierher. Ich schon, aber nicht du. Wenn du mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun willst, dann geh zu deiner Familie." 

Goku schloss kurz die Augen und die letzten Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis, dass Vegeta sich doch Sorgen um ihn machte. Er lächelte sein Son-Goku-Lächeln und sagte erleichtert: „Arigatou, Vejita." Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als Vegeta die Hand hob und mit dem Daumen eine Träne von seinem Gesicht wischte. Dann, als er merkte, was er da machte, ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und erhob sich hastig.

„Steh schon auf, Heulsuse.", sagte er, so als hätte es den Moment nie gegeben. „Also komm. Ich begleite dich bis zur Pforte." 

Son Goku ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen, wischte sich übers Gesicht und wurde sich von Vegeta widerstandslos zur Pforte geschleppt. Er hatte dennoch nicht vor, alleine zu gehen. Energisch und absolut furchtlos stieß der Prinz das Tor auf, sodass die im Raum anwesenden Personen allesamt zusammenzuckten. „Himmel-Herrgott!!", brüllte Enma Daio, so laut dass sogar Son Goku sich erschrak. Allein Vegeta zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. 

„Enma!", rief er respektlos und Goku konnte nicht anders als ihm einen bewundernden Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Richter der Toten drehte den Kopf und sah die beiden Saiyajin wissend an. Fast so, als habe er sie erwartet. Vegeta sah das natürlich nicht und schritt mit Goku im Schlepptau vor den gigantischen Schreibtisch, um sich breitbeinig davor zu postieren. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf Son Goku. „Dieser Idiot weiß nicht was gut für ihn ist. Er will zurück in den Himmel." 

„Also eigentlich...", murmelte Goku kleinlaut, kam aber nicht weit. 

„Ich hab ihm ja gesagt, er kann zurück in den Himmel!", grollte Enma. „Aber du kannst nicht mit ihm kommen." 

„Also, hört mal, ich...", versuchte Goku es erneut. 

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und antwortete verächtlich: „Pah, das hatte ich auch nicht vor! Wer will schon in den Himmel, also ich sicher nicht. Los Kakarott, Abmarsch!" 

„ICH WILL ABER NICHT!!!", rief Son Goku. „Das ist immer noch meine Entscheidung!" Vegeta öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber diesmal ließ der jüngere ihn nicht. „Ah-ah! Jetzt rede ich!" Er wandte sich Enma zu und fragte höflich: „Enma Daio-sama, gibt es denn keinen Weg, Vegeta mitzunehmen? Ich will ihn nicht verlassen!" 

Der Herr der Unterwelt seufzte. „Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass es nicht geht. Tut mir leid, Son Goku, aber ich kann nur einen von euch durchlassen." 

„Aber ich..." Goku stockte, als er begriff was Enma da gesagt hatte. „Einen von uns? Was meint ihr damit??" 

Enma seufzte schon wieder und erklärte: „Es gibt da dieses wirklich dumme Schlupfloch... ich hätte lieber nicht davon anfangen sollen..." Er sah natürlich schnell ein, dass er keine Ruhe mehr haben würde, bis er davon erzählte. Also brummte er widerwillig: „Naja, also es gibt schon eine Möglichkeit, dass Vegeta in den Himmel darf. Jemand aus dem Himmel müsste sozusagen... mit ihm den Platz tauschen." 

„Was?", keuchte Vegeta. 

Und Son Goku fragte entgeistert: „Das heißt im Klartext, wenn ich mich dazu bereit erkläre, hier zu bleiben, kann er gehen?" 

Vegeta zischte neben ihm: „Was auch immer du jetzt denkst, Kakarott, vergiss es gleich wieder!" 

Aber Son Goku war auf einmal Feuer und Flamme. Eine Möglichkeit um Vegeta in den Himmel zu bringen! Das war es doch, wonach er gesucht hatte. Okay, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen, aber Vegeta glücklich bei seiner Familie zu wissen... das reichte ihm schon! Er war absolut bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen. 

Enma schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Dieses blöde Gesetz ist schon so lange nicht mehr zum Tragen gekommen... für gewöhnlich haben die, die in der Hölle schmoren ja keinen, der mit ihnen tauschen würde. Son Goku, du hast die Welt so oft gerettet, du weißt nicht, was dich in der Hölle erwartet.. die Ewigkeit ohne Schlaf, ohne Veränderung, ohne... Essen! All deine Feinde würden dich heimsuchen!" 

Son Goku ignorierte diesen Einwand und sagte zu Vegeta: „Das ist jetzt mein Ernst. Ich nehme deinen Platz in der Hölle ein, du kannst gehen." 

Vegeta starrte ihn an. „Nein! Nein, das werde ich nicht annehmen! Ich brauche dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht!" 

Goku packte Vegeta bei den Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das ist kein Mitleid!! Und jetzt hör mir zu! Vergiss einmal deinen Stolz und entscheide mit dem Herzen! Willst du die Ewigkeit in der Hölle verbringen? Mir macht das nichts aus, ich treffe mich mit Piccolo und wir reden über alte Zeiten, ich finde überall Freunde. Aber du wirst auf ewig einsam sein! Willst du deine Familie nie wieder sehen? Bulma und Trunks und Bra?" 

Vegeta wurde still. Man konnte direkt sehen wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Enma und der nickte stumm. Vegeta schaute nochmal zu Goku und fragte: „Das würdest du für mich tun? Überleg dir das gut." 

„Das würde ich für dich tun, ja. Geh schon, Bulma wartet sicher." 

Fassungslos starrte Vegeta den anderen Saiyajin an, eine halbe Ewigkeit lang, dann ging er ganz langsam zur zweiten Pforte, die in den Himmel führte. Son Goku sah ihm lächelnd nach. Es war ihm bewusst, was er hier aufgab und für wen. Und er war sich sicher, dass Vegeta es wert war. Als er nur noch einen Schritt von der Pforte entfernt war, blieb Vegeta stehen und schaute sich nochmal um. 

Noch ein Schritt. „Geh.", sagte Son Goku. „Es ist okay." Vegeta starrte ihn an, und... 

Nächstes Kapitel: Vielleicht gibt es keins

***

Ok, etwas in eigener Sache: **Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Story weiterhin hier poste. Bei Hoffnung habe ich bereits aufgehört zu posten, und vielleicht hier auch. Es scheint sowieso kaum jemand zu lesen, reviews krieg ich jedenfalls nicht viele. Und wie die meisten wissen wurde ich auch beklaut, danach noch blöde angemotzt. Ich glaub mir reicht's. Hat wer Lust mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen? Wenn nicht wird das das letzte Kapitel sein das ich poste. Endgültig. **


	8. Kehrtwendung

_Kapitel 7: Kehrtwendung _

Noch ein Schritt. „Geh.", sagte Son Goku. „Es ist okay." Vegeta starrte ihn an, und... 

kam wieder auf ihn zu, bis er wieder direkt vor ihm stand. Goku wollte ihn fragen, was los war, warum er nicht hindurch ging, aber Vegeta kam ihm zuvor. „Du hast gesagt _Entscheide mit dem Herzen_.", sagte er. „Nun, das habe ich. Danke für dein Angebot, Kakarott." 

Vegeta lächelte. Er hob den Arm und legte seine Hand auf Goku's Brust. Zu spät begriff Son Goku, was der andere vorhatte. Ein Ki-Ball formte sich in dessen Handfläche, gleißendes Licht blendete ihn und dann raste er ungebremst nach hinten gegen die Wand. Mit verschwommenem Blick sah er Vegeta, immer noch mit diesem ungewohnten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dann löste sich sein Körper von der Wand und er fiel nach vorne. 

Noch im Fallen hörte er den anderen sagen: „_Aber ich kann es nicht annehmen_." Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, dann prallte er auf den Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. 

Mit scheinbar gleichgültigem Blick starrte der Krieger auf den leblosen Körper Son Gokus. Er kniete neben ihm nieder und vergewisserte sich, dass der andere auch wirklich außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Enma Daio hatte dem ganzen interessiert zugesehen und war jetzt wirklich gespannt auf das, was weiter passieren würde. 

Vegeta stand auf und sah zu ihm hoch. „Bring ihn in den Himmel. Und wage es nicht, ihn noch mal zu mir zu lassen." 

Enma machte keine Anstalten, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, statt dessen fragte er: „Warum hast du das getan? Sein Angebot war ernst gemeint." 

„Aber ich kann es nicht annehmen.", sagte Vegeta nochmals. 

„Warum?" 

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte der Saiyajin darauf nicht antworten, dann erwiderte er aber doch: „Mein Stolz? Ich lasse mich doch von ihm nicht retten. Das ist vielleicht nicht der einzige Grund, aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich will mir nur von ihm verabschieden, dann kehre ich dahin zurück, wo ich hingehöre." 

Enma nickte wohlwollend und Vegeta kniete wieder bei Son Goku's leblosem Körper nieder. „Du fällst immer wieder drauf rein.", murmelte er [er spielt auf den Kampf an, als er unter der Kontrolle von Babidee stand, wo er Goku auch K.O. schlagen konnte, weil der nicht aufgepasst hat] und schob eine Hand unter Goku's Nacken. „Baka." Er zog den Kopf des anderen in die Höhe und dann küsste er ihn. Zum Abschied. 

Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf wieder und flüsterte: „Lebwohl, Kakarott. Irgendwie wirst du mir doch fehlen." Pause. Er strich durch das dichte, schwarze Haar des leblosen Saiyajin. „Was du hier gemacht hast, werde ich dir nie vergessen." Er hatte endgültig begriffen, dass Son Goku es ernst gemeint hatte. Diese unglaubliche Liebesbeweis, den Goku bereit gewesen war, für ihn zu erbringen, hatte ihn endgültig überzeugt. „Und lass dich nie mehr bei mir sehen."  

Dann ließ er Goku's Kopf wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken und stand langsam auf. Laut sagte er: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich, der Prinz der Saiyajin, sein Angebot abgelehnt habe." 

„Das kann ich allerdings auch kaum glauben.", sagte Enma Daio, zu Vegeta's Überraschung. Der Herr der Unterwelt klappte sein Buch auf und blätterte darin. „Bleib noch einen Moment, ja?" Vegeta blieb, immerhin hatte er ja keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Ihm blieb die ganze Ewigkeit. Während Enma sein Buch durchsah, kamen seine zwei fleißigen Angestellten und hievten mühsam den Körper des bewusstlosen Saiyajin hoch. Sie brachten Goku aber nicht zum Portal wie Vegeta es gehofft hatte, sondern zu einer Wartebank an der Wand. 

Enma räusperte sich und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Nun, ich muss sagen, das war eine überraschend selbstlose Tat, Vegeta. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es nur dein Stolz war oder doch deine Gefühle für Son Goku, aber auf jeden Fall hast du ein großes Opfer gebracht als du sein Angebot abgelehnt hast." 

Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und maulte: „Streu ruhig noch Salz in die Wunde..." 

Enma warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und sprach weiter: „Für einen Bösewicht hattest du bei deinem Tod erstaunlich viele Fürsprecher. Deine Frau, deren Eltern, und Son Gohan... und noch so einige mehr. Zwar alles Leute der Gruppe Z, nichtsdestotrotz ist es ein ganzer Haufen von Leuten, die dich im Himmel haben wollen." 

„Willst du auf irgendwas hinaus oder soll ich mich zu Tode langweilen?", motzte Vegeta, obgleich er doch überrascht war, dass so viele anscheinend ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hatten. Er wusste bloß nicht, warum man ihm das alles erzählte. 

„Ruhe!!", donnerte Enma, was ihn aber nur mäßig beeindruckte. „Worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass das eben eine gewaltige selbstlose Tat war... es war mir schwer gefallen, dich zur Hölle zu schicken und nachdem Goku so vehement um deine Erlösung gebeten hat... ich will sagen, das war alles, was ich sehen wollte, Vegeta. Mein Beweis, dass du dich wirklich geändert hast. Ich habe soeben beschlossen, dass du mit Son Goku in den Himmel darfst. Du bist jetzt offiziell einer von den Guten!" 

Der letzte Satz passte dem Saiyajin nicht so ganz, aber dann begriff er, was Enma da gesagt hatte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, und fragte gepresst: „Das b-bedeutet, ich kann mit ihm gehen?" 

Enma nickte, wohl wissend dass er auf ein Danke lange warten müsste. „Gehen ist gut... du Grobian musstest ihn ja gleich K.O. schlagen, entweder du wartest bis er zu sich kommt oder du nimmst ihn so mit." 

Vegeta grinste. „Ach was, den schleppe ich schon irgendwie mit." Er stiefelte zu der Pritsche und hob den Bewusstlosen unsanft auf seine Arme. „Na denn mach's gut, Enma.", grinste er und verschwand durch das Tor. 

„Respektloser Kerl."   
  


Nächstes Kapitel: „_Allein mit dir_"

***

Okay allerseits... danke für die Reviews. Das hat mich mal wieder angespornt. Ich wusste nicht, dass so viele meine fanfic lesen. Ich verlange ja nicht dass jeder jedes Kapitel reviewt. Aber mal ein kleiner Satz immer mal wieder, damit ich merke dass es wen interessiert, das wär echt was. Übrigens kann man auch reviews schreiben wenn man nicht angemeldet ist. 


	9. Allein mit dir

_Kapitel 8: Allein mit dir_

Nachdem Vegeta das Tor durchschritten hatte, fand er sich in unerwarteter Umgebung wieder. Keine Wolken, keine Engel (was er auch nicht ernsthaft erwartet hatte), aber tatsächlich bestand fast kein Unterschied zu dem Ort, von dem er gerade gekommen war. Er stand auf einem vielleicht einen Meter breiten Kiesweg, umgeben von – würg – riesigen Blumenfeldern. Ah, dieses Unkraut war ja wohl hoffentlich nicht der einzige Unterschied zur Hölle. 

_Das fängt ja toll an, _dachte er bei sich und drehte sich um. Das Tor war verschwunden. Seltsam. Naja, andererseits hatte er ja auch keine Ambitionen, zu Enma oder gar in die Hölle zurückzukehren. Hier gab es wenigstens einen normalen Himmel, der sich gerade mit dunklen Wolken zuzog. 

Vegeta schaute sich genauer um, versuchte, in der menschenleeren Umgebung irgendwo Auren zu orten. Nichts! Und was nun? Sollte er diesen schweren Dummkopf auf seinem Rücken vielleicht wer-weiß-wohin schleppen? Der sollte selber zusehen, was er jetzt machte! „Hey, Kakarott!", blaffte er und versuchte, den Bewusstlosen auf seinem Rücken zu schütteln, ohne ihn gleich runterzuschubsen. „Wach auf, du bist mir zu schwer!"  

Keine Regung. „Was denn, Faulpelz? Erwartest du, dass ich dich zu deiner Frau schleppe oder wie?", zischte er, trottete aber trotzdem los. _Dieser blöde Kakarott! Ich wünschte ich wär noch in der Hölle! Überall dieses bunte Unkraut! Und an allem ist nur dieser Schwachkopf schuld! Ich dachte das hier wär der Himmel! Warum also muss ich einen toten Fettsack schleppen?! _

Als Vegeta noch mit seinem Schicksal haderte, gab der schwere Saiyajin auf seinem Rücken plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Heißer Atem streifte Vegeta's Nacken und dann murmelte Kakarott: „Mmmmhh... wo bin ich?" 

„In Disneyworld!", blaffte Vegeta sarkastisch und blieb stehen. „Im Himmel, wo sonst, baka?" 

Starke Arme schlossen sich um den Körper des Prinzen und er hörte den anderen an seinem Ohr sagen: „Ist das auch kein Traum, Vejita?" 

„Nein! Und jetzt geh endlich runter von mir!" Erleichtert spürte Vegeta, wie Goku ihn losließ und von seinem Rücken rutschte. 

Beleidigt verschränkte der Prinz die Arme vor der Brust, während Goku offenbar erst mal begreifen musste, wo er war. Dann, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte, fragte er: „Was denn, ist das wahr? Wir sind im Himmel??" 

„Jaaa.", antwortete Vegeta gedehnt. Sein Geduldsfaden war im Begriff, zu reißen. Dabei fühlte er sich in Wahrheit sogar etwas unsicher. Nach allem was passiert war, hatte er Kakarott nicht mehr unbedingt entgegentreten wollen. 

Der ließ ihm aber kaum eine andere Wahl, fragte ziemlich dämlich: „Aber warum bist du hier? Ich meine... ich fasse es nicht... du...", endlich beruhigte er sich ein wenig, zumindest genug um einen klaren Satz rauszubringen: „_Du darfst im Himmel bleiben???_" 

„So ist es.", nickte Vegeta und im nächsten Moment hing Kakarott an seinem Hals und presste ihn an sich. „Ich erkläre dir das alles ein anderes mal, ja?"

„Oh Vejita ich freue mich, ich freu mich für dich!", er drückte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Prinzen und murmelte in dessen Hemd: „Und für mich erst!" Vegeta war das ganze ziemlich unangenehm, aber es kam noch schlimmer! Goku riss plötzlich den Kopf zurück und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Vejita... ich..." Vegeta erstarrte, als die Lippen des anderen den seinen immer näher kamen. Kakarott wollte ihn doch nicht... Aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zu rühren oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Warum nur? Noch drei Zentimeter... noch zwei... 

„Goku-chaaaan!!!" 

Die beiden Saiyajin fuhren auseinander wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Vegeta seufzte, teils erleichtert und teils – auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, das zuzugeben – enttäuscht. Vor ihnen auf dem Weg tauchten Leute auf, und die kamen dem Prinzen ziemlich bekannt vor. Er erkannte Bulma, den Versager Yamchu, den dreiäugigen Schwächling dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, und noch so einige andere, unter anderem auch die zänkische Frau seines verwirrten Begleiters. 

Im Nu waren sie beide, na ja eigentlich mehr Goku, von den unerwarteten Besuchern umringt. Chichi warf sich ihm sofort an den Hals, rief: „Goku, ich dachte schon, ich seh dich nie wieder! Wie konntest du so was Dummes nur tun, ich versteh gar nicht..." Vegeta hatte keine Lust, weiter zuzuhören. Das war jetzt seine Chance, der eigentlich unvermeidlichen Konfrontation zu entgehen, also wandte er sich von der Szene ab und marschierte los. Bloß weg hier. 

„Vejita!", rief die helle Stimme hinter ihm, ging fast im Stimmengewirr unter. Vegeta hörte nicht hin. 

Dann plötzlich vernahm er Schritte hinter sich, fuhr überrascht herum, wurde am Handgelenk gepackt und sah noch, wie Kakarott zwei Finger an die Stirn legte. Er wollte etwas sagen, protestieren, doch im nächsten Moment verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen und er hörte noch wie Chichi schrie: „Aber Goku-chan was machst du denn???" 

„Wo zum Teufel hast du uns hingebracht?", fragte Vegeta und klang wütend (was für eine Überraschung!). 

Son Goku wusste es im ersten Moment selbst nicht so genau und sah sich um. Ah, jetzt erkannte er die Umgebung wieder. Einer der vielen, wunderschönen Orte des Jenseits, und, wie er gehofft hatte, einsam und verlassen. [*räusper* Angeblich kann Goku sich ja nur zu Auren und nicht an Orte teleportieren... pah, das glaub ich nicht. Sagen wir einfach, er hat seine Technik weiterentwickelt und nennen das ganze künstlerische Freiheit, ja?] 

Der Ort bestand eigentlich nur aus einer weiten, hügeligen Graslandschaft, und einem kleinen, dunklen See inmitten der Hügel, an welchem ein einziger, riesiger Baum stand, dessen bläuliche Blüten bis tief ins Wasser ragten. Goku liebte diesen Ort, hier hatte er in den 10 Jahren im Jenseits oft Zuflucht gesucht wenn er seine Ruhe hatte haben wollen. 

Vegeta machte ihm die Idylle dieses Ortes mit nur einem Satz mies: „Gott, was ist denn das für ein trostloses Wasserloch?" 

Goku warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, ließ sich davon aber die Stimmung nicht verderben. „Ist doch egal, Vejita. Das hier ist das Jenseits, jeder Ort ist so, wie du es dir wünscht." Um seine Worte zu beweisen, dachte er kurz an etwas, und im nächsten Moment zog sich der fast wolkenlose Himmel zu, und es begann zu schneien. 

Vegeta nickte beeindruckt und sagte: „Das wusste ich nicht. Den Luxus hatten wir in der Hölle jedenfalls nicht, da war immer das gleiche eklig sonnige Wetter. Kann ich das auch?" 

Goku nickte und im nächsten Moment hörte es auf zu schneien, und ein heftiger Windstoß fegte über das Gras hinweg. Der Himmel war dunkel, so wie kurz vor einem Gewitter, und Vegeta sagte: „Ich denke, das passt eher als dein Sonnenschein, Kakarott. Und jetzt sag mir, warum du mich hergebracht hast!" 

„Als ob das so schwer zu erraten wäre! Um mit dir zu reden natürlich!", antwortete Goku. 

„Und worüber?" 

„Über das was passiert ist!" 

Erst sah es aus, als wollte Vegeta auch darauf irgendwas boshaftes sagen, dann besann er sich doch eines besseren und nickte. „Na schön, Kakarott, rede." 

„Naja ich will doch nur... wissen, was jetzt wird? Aus uns, aus... ich meine..." Goku suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten und der erwartungsvoll-verächtliche Blick des Prinzen machte es ihm nicht eben gerade leichter. Er seufzte einmal und sprach dann einfach aus, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag: „Ich hätte für dich den Himmel aufgegeben, Vejita. Warum hast du es nicht angenommen?" 

Vegeta setzte einen ich-wusste-dass-das-kommt-Blick auf. „Ich lass mich doch von dir nicht retten, Kakarott." 

„Und das war alles?", fragte Goku enttäuscht. 

„Was dachtest du denn, du Spinner?", blaffte Vegeta ungehalten. „Oder denkst du vielleicht, ich hätte umgekehrt das gleiche für dich getan? Pah!! Außerdem ist doch alles gut, ich bin im Himmel, du bist im Himmel, Happy End! Warum sich darüber den Mund fusslig reden?" 

Es tat weh. „Na schön, Vejita. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe! Ich bring dich zurück zu Bulma und dann brauchst du mich nie wiedersehen! Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Entschuldige, dass ich für dich gestorben und in die Hölle gegangen bin! Entschuldige, _dass ich es wagen konnte, Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln und dich gern zu haben!"_

Dieser Ausbruch überraschte Vegeta sichtlich. „Kakarott, ich..." Etwas veränderte sich in seinem Gesicht, und er machte einen Schritt vor, sodass ihre Körper nur noch Millimeter trennten. „Gomen ne, Kakarott.", sagte Vegeta, und Goku konnte nur ahnen, wie viel Überwindung ihn diese Entschuldigung wohl gekostet haben mochte. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich werde dir nie vergessen, dass du an mich geglaubt hast." 

Son Goku lächelte. Alles war vergessen, diese Worte, die, da sie von Vegeta kamen, so viel bedeuteten, reichten ihm völlig aus. Er war in diesem Moment zu naiv, um zu merken, dass Vegeta vielleicht aus anderen Gründen als er glaubte so plötzlich eingelenkt hatte. „Ist schon gut, Vejita. Ich..." 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Vegeta küsste ihn, ganz überraschend, und nachdem Son Goku den Schock überwunden hatte, öffnete er den Mund und der anfangs harmlose Kuss verwandelte sich in ein pulsierendes, erregendes Erlebnis, das Goku den Verstand und den Atem raubte. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hörte Goku den Prinzen sagen: „Ich schulde dir eine Menge, Kakarott." Son Goku war viel zu überwältigt, zu gefangen in diesem Augenblick, um wirklich zuzuhören, oder zu begreifen was das hieß, als Vegeta hinzufügte: „Und ich werde mich revanchieren. Hier und jetzt." 

Nächstes Kapitel: „_Verlass mich nicht_"


	10. Verlass mich nicht

_Kapitel 9: Verlass mich nicht_

Son Goku wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, aber offensichtlich erwartete Vegeta sowieso keine Antwort. Er packte Goku bei den Schultern und drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Erneut waren sie gefangen in einem intensiven Kuss, und Vegeta fasste mit der Hand in Goku's schwarzes, wildes Haar. 

Während sich ihre Zungen mal sanft, mal wild umspielten, streichelte Son Goku vorsichtig über das Gesicht des Prinzen. Vegeta beendete den Kuss und drehte den Kopf, sodass seine Hand ins Leere griff. Einen winzigen Moment lang schoss es Son Goku durch den Kopf: _Etwas stimmt nicht!_ Aber noch ehe er weiter darüber hätte nachdenken können, öffnete Vegeta den Gürtel seines Gi und streifte ihm das Hemd über den Kopf. 

Warme Hände strichen sacht, fast bewundernd über seinen muskulösen Brustkorb, und ein triumphierender Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Prinzen, als er den Kopf senkte und spielerisch über die linke Brustwarze des größeren Saiyajin leckte. Son Goku versuchte, etwas zu sagen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, als scharfe Zähne vorsichtig daran knabberten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise, seine Hand krallte sich unwillkürlich in das Haar des Prinzen. 

_Oh, Gott, ist das ein Traum? So lange schon habe ich mir das gewünscht... _

Als er einen Moment lang die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass der Himmel inzwischen dunkel war und Sterne durch die Wolken hindurchstrahlten. Hatte Vegeta die Nacht herbeigewünscht? Er kam nicht dazu, länger darüber nachzudenken. 

Vegeta packte ihm beim Handgelenk und drückte seine Arm weg. Goku seufzte unwillig. Warum wies Vegeta ihn dauernd zurück, wenn er ihn berühren wollte? Er liebte das, was der andere mit ihm machte, diese Gefühle, die er in ihm weckte. Aber er wollte, dass Vegeta das ebenso erleben konnte, durfte, er wollte etwas zurückgeben. Und wieder kam in ihm der Gedanke auf, dass hier etwas nicht richtig war. Goku hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und so war es auch. Vegeta war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei.

Der war inzwischen bei seinem Bauchnabel angekommen und seine Finger schlüpften in Goku's Hose. Es kostete Son Goku alle Überwindung die er aufbringen konnte, aber er packte Vegeta's Handgelenke und hielt ihn auf. 

Erstaunt sah Vegeta zu ihm hoch, richtete sich auf. Goku hatte ihn noch nicht losgelassen. „Was ist, Kakarott? Ich dachte du willst das?" 

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Goku. 

„Warum mache ich was?" 

„Warum bietest du dich mir praktisch an, wenn du mich gar nicht liebst?", fragte Goku und im selben Moment fiel ihm ein, was Vegeta eben gesagt hatte. _Ich schulde dir eine Menge, Kakarott. Und ich werde mich revanchieren. _„Großer Gott! Tust du das etwa, mir zu _danken_? Und du denkst tatsächlich, das ist es, was ich _will_??" 

„Nein, ich...", stammelte Vegeta. Und es kam wirklich selten vor, dass er mal sprachlos war. Natürlich fand er schnell zu seiner üblichen Art zurück, riss sich los, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte düster: „Ich stehe eben nicht gern in deiner Schuld. Du hast mich schon zu oft gerettet Kakarott. Und du sagtest du liebst mich. Das macht mir nichts aus, auf Vegeta-sei war es üblich..." 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Son Goku verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Er hatte so fest zugeschlagen, dass seine Handfläche schmerzte. Aber er bereute es nicht. Statt dessen sagte er böse: „Du bist echt das letzte, Vegeta. Warum bin ich so blöd und lasse mich von dir immer wieder verletzen?" 

Der Prinz reagierte überraschenderweise nicht aggressiv sondern reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Auf seiner Wange bildete sich ein dunkler Fleck. Mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme sagte er: „Dann beweise endlich mal so etwas wie Grips und verpiss dich." 

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie einander an. Warteten beide auf ein versöhnliches Wort, das aber nicht kam. Diesmal hatte Goku nicht vor, nachzugeben. Vegeta hatte ihn einmal zu oft verletzt, jetzt war es genug. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. 

Schließlich gab er als erstes den Blickkontakt auf und sagte traurig: „Gut, Vejita. Dann geh ich zu meinen Freunden. Lebwohl." Er versuchte, eine Regung im steinernen Gesicht des Prinzen zu entdecken, aber da war nichts. Aber diesmal würde er keinen Rückzieher machen. Vegeta empfand gar nichts für ihn, das war mal wieder ziemlich deutlich geworden. So war es vermutlich tatsächlich das beste. 

Er machte ein paar Schritte weg von dem Prinzen und konzentrierte sich, um die Auren seiner Freunde zu finden. Hier im Jenseits war es schwieriger. Etwas tropfte auf seinen Kopf, dann noch etwas auf seinen Arm. Ah, da war sie, die Aura von Krillin. Er hob den Arm und legte zwei Finger an die Stirn, um- 

„Kakarott!" 

Son Goku drehte sich langsam um. Vegeta stand immer noch mit dieser arroganten Haltung da, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich doch so etwas wie eine Emotion. „Geh nicht." Wieder tropfte etwas auf seinen Kopf, und dann fing es an zu regnen. 

Wilde Hoffnung erfüllte Son Goku, aber er erlaubte sich nicht, sie zu zeigen. Diesmal reichte es nicht. Vegeta mochte tausend Gründe haben, ihn zurückzuhalten, vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nicht einsam sein oder brauchte einen Trainingspartner oder sonst was. Goku hatte auch seinen Stolz, es reichte ihm endgültig. „Sorry, Vejita. Aber das ist nicht genug." Rasch fand er die Aura Krillin's wieder und legte sich zwei Finger an die Stirn. _Lebwohl, Vejita. _

„Ich... liebe dich." 

  
Nächstes Kapitel: „_Liebestaumel_"


	11. Liebestaumel

_Also eigentlich war das Kapitel ein Lemon, aber da man hier bei FFnet inzwischen sowieso keine Lemons mehr posten kann hab ich den Teil rausgenommen. Bitte KEINE Nachfragen per e-mail. _

_Kapitel 10: Liebestaumel_

Son Goku erstarrte. „_Was?_" Sofort ließ er die Hand sinken, traute seinen Ohren nicht. War das jetzt wieder nur ein Trick, eine Lüge, eine weitere dunkle Seite des Prinzen? 

Vegeta stand noch immer so da wie vor fünf Minuten. Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Du bist bloß ein Unterklassescheißer, und ich... aber... ich hab das eben nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit getan. Ich wollte es mir bloß nicht eingestehen. Du bist... ich... verdammt! Zwing mich nicht, es noch mal zu sagen, Kakarott!" 

Der lachte leise. „Einmal reicht mir vollkommen." Er drehte sich um, und rannte zurück, tat damit das, wonach er sich sowieso gesehnt hatte. „Das ist mehr als genug, Vejita." Er umarmte den älteren, ein weiteres Mal, lachend, mit Tränen in den Augen. Diese drei Worte waren mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hätte. 

„Flennst du schon wieder, Heulsuse?", fragte Vegeta spöttisch, aber nicht boshaft. Goku merkte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte. Vegeta musste auch damit etwas zu tun haben. 

„Ach was.", murmelte Goku und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Dann grinste er Vegeta an. „Ich würde gern da weitermachen, wo wir eben aufgehört haben. Wenn du willst natürlich nur. Dann zeige ich dir wie schön es wirklich sein kann." 

Vegeta grinste zurück. „Mach das, Kakarott." 

Und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Verharrten aufeinander. Und Son Goku strich sanft mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen des Älteren. Bereitwillig öffnete dieser sie und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Wohlige Schauer liefen über Gokus Rücken. Und diesmal verschloss Vegeta sein Herz nicht, Goku konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Prinz sich dem Moment hingab und ihn genoss. Und dann gab es kein Halten mehr.

[ _Lemon_ ]

Und dann, als sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt standen, sahen sie einander an. Sahen einander tief in die Augen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, in diese schwarzen, von Lust getrübten Augen zu sehen, und Son Goku begriff, dass er so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte. Mit Chichi war es niemals so gewesen. Nicht so intensiv, so berauschend, so unbeschreiblich. Er war ihr nie so nah gewesen. 

Sein ganzer Körper war schweißbedeckt, sein schwarzes Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn. Er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta." 

Und dann explodierte die Welt um ihn herum und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ebenso Vegeta. Während Goku seine Lust ungestüm in die Nacht hinausschrie, stöhnte Vegeta gepresst, keuchte, und sein ganzer Körper erschauderte. 

Erschöpft sanken sie einander schließlich in die Arme. 

Schwer atmend lagen die beiden Saiyajin nebeneinander im kühlen Gras. Eine ganze Weile lang schwiegen sie einfach nur, versuchten, wieder zu Verstand und zu Kräften zu kommen. Nur sehr langsam kehrten ihre Lebensgeister zurück, der Verstand schien sich schlichtweg zu weigern, wieder normal zu funktionieren. 

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm Son Goku etwas wahr, ein leises, gleichmäßiges Geräusch, das er erst gar nicht erkannte. Es klang irgendwie vertraut, fast wie... das Schnurren einer Katze. Er wusste nicht, wie Vegeta das machte und ob es ihm überhaupt bewusst war, aber er nahm es als Zeichen, dass Vegeta sich wohl fühlte. 

Irgendwann, nach einigen Minuten erschöpfter Stille, murmelte Vegeta heiser: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das getan haben." 

Goku lachte leise. „War doch schön, oder nicht?" 

Der Prinz gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, der sowohl ein Lachen als auch ein Grunzen hätte sein können. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein kann. Das war wirklich... unerwartet, Kakarott." 

Erleichtert nahm Goku dieses Fast-Kompliment zur Kenntnis. Für ihn selbst war heute definitiv der schönste Tag in seinem ganzen Leben (verzeiht mir das Wort, denn eigentlich is er ja tot..), aber es war ihm wichtig, dass es Vegeta ebenso gefallen hatte. 

„Woher wusstest du das eigentlich, Kakarott?" 

„Was denn?", erkundigte Goku sich und gähnte. 

„Das mit dem Blut. Du hast mich gebissen..." 

Schuldbewusst zuckte Goku die Schultern. „Das kam irgendwie über mich, entschuldige. Es war so komisch, fast..." 

„Instinktiv?", vervollständigte Vegeta den Satz. „Das war der Beweis, dass deine Gene doch ab und zu mal durchkommen, Kakarott. Das Blut anderer übt einen starken Reiz auf uns aus." 

„Das wusste ich nicht." Damit war das Thema auch erledigt. Goku sah sich um, ohne dabei den Kopf zu heben, und murmelte dann: „Das wird echt peinlich, morgen. Du hast meine Hose zerrissen, Geta. Wo krieg ich als Toter was neues her?" 

„Kakarott?" 

„Jaa?" 

„Halt die Klappe! Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur schlafen, ja?" 

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Prinz.", antwortete Goku, viel zu müde um dem zu widersprechen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da waren die beiden Saiyajin auf der Wiese eingeschlafen. 

Nächstes Kapitel. „Für die Ewigkeit?"


	12. man kann es halt nicht ändern

Erstmal hallo...   
  
Man hat mir vorgeworfen es wäre unfair von mir, einfach nicht weiterzuposten ohne wenigstens Bescheid zu sagen.   
  
Okay hiermit sage ich ganz offiziell dass ich nicht mehr posten werde. Es nervt mich einfach, wie die Leute die bei FFnet lesen das handhaben. Reviews werden prinzipiell keine geschrieben und ich dachte schon, das liest sowieso überhaupt keiner. Aber als ich den Lemon nicht gepostet hatte kamen plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel lauter Anfragen von Leuten von denen ich noch NIE gehört hatte... so eine Überraschung, ich habe ja doch Leser! Nur melden die sich nur wenn ich mal NICHT poste. wirklich SEHR fair.   
  
Es tut mir aufrichtig leid für die aufmerksamen Leser die sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht haben, doch mal nen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, bei euch entschuldige ich mich ganz ehrlich.   
  
Vielleicht finde ich irgendwo mal eine Seite oder ein Forum wo ich die Story zu ende posten kann, wo man das auch würdigt und mir Kritik dazu schreibt. Kann mir wer was empfehlen?   
  
Ansonsten habe ich mich inzwischen sowieso umorientiert und schreibe inzwischen Naruto Fanfics. In der deutschen DBZ Sektion werde ich jedenfalls nicht mehr posten.   
  
Es gibt noch meine zweite deutsche DBZ-FF "Kitten". Da siehts bald ähnlich aus wie hier... 


End file.
